Finding you, Finding Me
by AngelicSkye123
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were together. Now? Who knows? They could be together or they could not be. When Syaoran moves to America to inherit the family business he becomes cold and heartless, not only that, on the way back to Japan, he get into a plane crash and forgets who Sakura is while he falls for another woman whom saved his Life during the crash. What will Sakura do? Help or Lose


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters or animals ^^ **

**Authors Note: I know this may not be the best story but hey! I am just starting off and I hope you can give me feedback and tell me how I did and how I can make things better.**

**Warning: all the characters may not always act the same in the original.**

**Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were together. Now? Who knows? They could be together or they could not be. When Syaoran moves to America to inherit the family business he becomes cold and heartless, not only that, on the way back to Japan, he get into a plane crash and forgets who Sakura is while he falls for another woman whom saved his Life during the crash. Sakura want to help him recover but will it work? Or will his memory of her will be lost forever?**

**Finding You, Finding Me.**

**Chapter 1: Remember of you **

In a sea of people, can you really find your perfect other?

Li Syaoran was majorly pissed. He had come to America to study business and learn how to manage his Family's Financial Corporate Business and yet, currently he was dealing with some Idiot Fat cat business Wannabes. If only he could get out… free of worry and free of stress, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Sirs, madams, the Financial Credibility and statistics show…" he went on and on and although he was getting sick and tired of the repetitive pattern of talking but he had no choice.

Suddenly, a gorgeous young Lady with eyes like melting Chocolate and hair of the darkest night stepped in.

"Hello darling Li! Miss me? I certainly missed you!" Meilin waved and smirked at him before coming toward him and reading his papers.

"Li, don't you EVER get bored of talking on and on and not getting your business?" Meilin mused but said nothing more.

Syaoran just rolled his eyes. "Meilin, this is the 6th time this month since you've been barging in here without permission! Now get out! I'm in the middle of a meeting and you are unwelcome here! OUT NOW!"

Syaoran got more and more angry. He couldn't help it he was too stressed and Meilin knew too well that he was done. Tired of the stupid patent meeting. Tired of being a business Rep instead of the boss of his own company and at 20 he had the eyes of an old man. Tired, stressed and a fear of boredom. He was done. With that thought in mind, she needed to think fast. She walked out oblivious of what to do.

- Sakura was so late. She should've opened the Café an hour ago! But, like always, she overslept. At 19 she already had 2 jobs including opening her own café just to pay for the tuition in college. Her brother of course wanted to pay for all that but Sakura wouldn't allow it. She wanted to fly on her own not be trapped in a cage well fed and bored.

"Sakura! The café opened ages ago! So where is the glowing open sign!?" Kero whined.

"Sorry Kero but the only reason why I oversleep is I overwork and why do I overwork? To cover _**my **_tuition and YOUR food costs! Even Yui works! But look at you! You eat sleep and…. Eat some more!" Sakura scoffed.

She quickly grabbed the key inside her purse and unlocked the door and flipped the sign to "open"

Later that day after Kero finished eating and she finished cleaning up the dishes with the help of Yukito-Kun, she managed to take a break.

"Sakura, I have to go now. I have to go back to my job but I'll tell Toya I stopped by." Yuki-kun said gently.

"Oh! Go ahead. Thank you so much and see you tomorrow Yuki!" Sakura smiled gratefully and went to walk him out.

"You really need to stop working and take a break. Maybe find 1 job that pays more so that you can rest and enjoy life a little" He said quietly and left with her excuse hanging on the edge of her tongue. __

Since business was done she decided to go look at the paper and look for another job.

"It's time anyway. Money of a clerk and café owner just isn't cutting the cost these days..." she sighed to herself and went to the newspaper stand to go buy a copy.

"Accountant…clerk... artist for museum…columnist…"

DING! DING!

She glanced up at her cell.

CALLER: MEILIN.

Surprised, Sakura quickly picked up the phone and put it toward her ear.

"Sakura here. Can I help you?" she teased her old friend.

"Oh, Saku-chan! No need to be so formal sweetie! Even though I am a higher status on the social and business hierarchy!" Meilin laughed. Meilin was always so happy after she opened up her own cosmetic store and company giant. Not one bit sad from her anymore.

"Ha-ha, alright Mei-Mei. So what's up? How's Li-kun? Is he well? What's Happeni- "

"Whoa! Hold up Saku. We'll get to that but first. How is everyone over there? Everyone okay? Tell Tomoyo I miss her!"

Sakura told her everything about how Tomoyo got into directing movies and how Yui and Kero were always helping her and how she had to handle 3 jobs and was always tired and she needed a 4th job because of her acting tuition and how she overworked and overslept constantly. By the time she was done. Meilin was in tears.

"Aw, Mei! Ur an absolute wreck over there! Why are you crying? You never cry!"

Mei just kept crying. "Oh God. What happened to both of you?! Li has become cold and unloving and? Frail and tired and the world has gone madness."

"…Syaoran's become cold and unloving...?" Sakura asked quietly

:

"I…yes. He isn't the same anymore. He no longer smiles and never talks to anyone who isn't involved with business. And he feels so empty all the time. I see it in his eyes.

Sakura breathed. "Don't cry just yet" she told herself, than in a deep breath managed to squeak out.

"..Meilin… Does he still talk about me?..."

"…."

"Meilin? Does he?"

"…no. Never. Not anymore."

And Sakura dropped the phone hand to her mouth. As the cell was falling, so were her tears and at that moment when the phone broke in a clang so went with her heart.

**End of chapter one **


End file.
